Talking To God
by BlackAndWhiteRoseWolf
Summary: William knew that every that surrounded him was not because of himself. It was either his grades, his looks, his money/family, he's Solomon's reincarnation, or because he's the elector. William let out a humorless laugh "No need for a name, just an empty doll" But one person understands him, God, who he can actually see, who knows him best. Angsty but happy ending


William knew that his happiness was fake since the beginning but hoped that he would be able to continue it. He wasn't ignorant he knew that everyone around him only cared for Solomon's soul inside him. But it still hurt, knowing that no one cared about him and only Solomon. He had wishes too, he had feelings, he was there. But no, they only saw their beloved Solomon. William acted the way he did so they wouldn't know how he felt because they'd just push it off and try to quickly get their beloved Solomon back. The blonde knew more about his past than people think, he knew because he found the ring one day and found out everything. He still looked at his parents and family the same but then started to notice that they weren't looking at him but Solomon. He started reading the Bible at a young age already and could recite everything from heart. But due to him seeing how religion brought how they looked at him he played the uncaring card. Always skipping church and studying alone so they would see his achievements, not Solomon. But still secretly he went to church and prayed, not for himself but others.

William knew he was being selfish by wanting their attention on him. The emerald eyed boy was too wise and knowing for his good, he was very perceptive. The student was too selfless, always doing others deeds instead of voicing his needs. William was very caring and accepting so he accepted the demons and when they surrounded him. He chose not to say anything, played ignorant, and tried to enjoy himself. On occasional times he forgot that they were only after Solomon and the Elector only to be reminded not a second after. The ones who didn't know about Solomon were the ones after his family and to set a good name for themselves. William truly is a pitiful child, so much that God shed tears for the boy who long since left them. God knew that this boy was already his own person, not Solomon, and still loved him for him. William is not Solomon and so God hates when that's all they see. Even when they've spent much time with him they still focused on Solomon and the Elector.

William was currently sitting in the church with his arms wrapped around his legs and his head down, there was currently a storm outside but he didn't mind, it actually seemed comforting. He smiled a blank smile as he remembered what happened today

_William was walking in the hallways with Sytry, Dantalion, Isaac. Isaac was currently talking about spirits, again. "Have you guys ever seen fairies. There's a mythical that if you find one you can use its magic. Did you know that Smi- hey William, where are you going?" "Just going for a breather, I can't take all this occult stuff." William said as he started walking away_

_Time Skip_

_"It's so awesome that your Solomon's descendant! I wish I was, Hey how's it like being his descendant?" Isaac asked for the umpteenth time. "Troublesome." Was the blondes response. "I knew you were special the moment I saw you!" The occult fan exclaimed as he grinned, William forced a smile on his face, "I know I'm special." 'But it's not even me they notice, you too huh. Just because I'm special' he added in his head sadly. "Hey William, be careful. There's rumor of a demon looking for you." Sytry said as he appeared behind them. William continued walking with an indifferent look, "So what." By now Dantalion is already joining in walking with them. "It's not so what! What if they want to kidnap you?!" Dantalion exclaimed. From a brief moment William was happy ,they cared for him. "Yeah, a lot of people are after you seeing as your the Elector." Sytry added with Isaac, of course. "And since more people found out about you being Solomon's descendant, their after you even more. We can't have Solomon being in danger, he probably won't revive if that happened." Dantalion said. And just like that William lost that spark of hope. _

_Now_

William let out a humorless laugh as he said, "Yeah because I have Solomon in me and am the Elector. I don't know why I keep hoping. Afterall I knew this all along. There is no need for William so why does he exist? So that he can be a vessel and choose the next demon ruler. No need for a name, just being an empty doll is enough. I should've gotten rid of my emotions a long time ago." His face and eyes were blank, empty exactly like the doll he was talking about. The storm got worse, harder, if that was even possible. He laughed dryly, "It's like He's crying for my sake. Thank you." He was now looking at the statue in the middle of the church. He walked up to it and sat down under it with one leg up and bent while the other sprawled out. He let his mask go and it looked lonely and pained, but grateful and a little happy. "You don't have to do that. You can stop now. It's okay. I'm used to it." It was like he was talking to someone, and he was, God.

"Yeah, I know.-...-I guess your the only one who can see through my mask.-...-No I'm not lonely-...-yeah,-...-you don't have to apologize-...-just promise you'll stay-...-pinky promise?-...-yay!" The gifted boy was like a kid, because he grew up to fast, he stayed the same. He was now childishly talking to God who was happy, what a splendid child he was, he hates seeing such innocence like this facing these things he shouldn't. He knew too much of the cruelty in this world, he was blessed, not by having Solomon, but because he was him. The blonde shouldn't have to feel this way. And he was also one of the only ones who has ever seen him. Since small he could see him in the church, no one else did, because you need to know the truth before you see God. It made God feel terrible, that that little 5 year old already knew the truth. But he was glad, he had a companion, and he is a wonderful one. Solomon would also be happy, because then all three of them could be together and be a happy family. But he feared that Solomon favored his pillars more than him and William. But it'll be okay as long as William would be happy with him.

God currently had William in his lap, the boy was like his own child. God kissed his forehead and William raised an eyebrow. "I have to go now. I'll come back again." He said as the boy hugged him and nodded. "Okay, see you!" William said, never the one to like good byes but preferred see you later's because good bye was forever. God smiled, this child was too understanding. When God left William had a small true smile on his face, he was like a father to him. When he was younger he used to always call Him Papa. He shook his head in fondness. Really he's too overprotective. He's not a kid! William almost pouted at the memory when the door to the church was slammed open, and instantly his mask came back on, it held a feeling of surprise and annoyance. "What's wrong with you?!" He exclaimed while looking at the soaked trio in front of him. "We thought you were kidnapped by a demon!" Dantalion exclaimed. They walked in regardless of feeling their powers being reduced. "I was just sleeping." William rolled his eyes before talking with them. He looked back at the statue, not wanting to leave the person that knows him best. Outside it was now sunny, there was a huge rainbow in the sky. William smiled, right, I still have you wherever I go. "What's with the bipolar weather?" Sytry said. "Maybe it was a spirit. Ooh maybe it could be-" Isaac started. William walked away feeling light, the rain was always his tears, God was the only one who could make him feel better and lighter, but he was such a doting parent sometimes.

Yeah it's okay as long as I have him, because he accepts me.


End file.
